Lonely Dracula
by Cloud Beilschmidt
Summary: Drakula? Siapa dia? Kalau pulang jangan lewat dari jam sembilan malam... Drakula itu kesepian, butuh teman. LEMON. KakaIru. Mind to RnR? Gomen, summary gak banyak membantu.


**Lonely Dracula**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **lemon, typo, alur cerita kemana-mana, ANEH, GAJE, ABAL, dll.

**Pairing : **KakaIru. (Kakashi-nya jadi drakula).

**Rated : **Rated M pertama saya, nih! Maaf kalo lemonnya kurang hot…

Halo, minna-san! Saya balik lagi niih!#dilempar bakiak sama tetangga gara-gara berisik#. Kali ini, saya balik dengan fic SUPER DUPER ANEH! Entahlah, ide fic ini tiba-tiba muncul ketika saya lagi bengong sesudah pulang dari kuil. Dan tanpa sadar, saya ngambil laptop dan mengetik fic ini, lalu setelah diketik dan di publish ke Fanfiksi, saya baru sadar lagi!

Ini juga lemon pertama saya. Awalnya, cuma mau rated T aja, tapi otak hentai ternyata lagi jalan! Jadiii, maaf kalau aneh atau lemonnya kurang hot. Udah ah, daripada cuap-cuap gaje terus, silahkan minna-san baca. Setelah baca, tolong di review!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sudah malam, tapi Iruka belum juga pulang dari kerja sambilannya. Pemuda berumur 16 tahun ini memang tak pernah pulang lebih dulu dari teman-temannya, bahkan lebih lama dari teman-temannya. Ia yang paling rajin dan paling disukai oleh manager café tempatnya bekerja sambilan.

"Iruka? Tak pulang? Sudah jam delapan lebih lima belas menit malam," ucap manager café. Morino Ibiki. Ia juga sudah bersiap pulang.

"Ah, iya, Ibiki-sama. Sebentar lagi saya akan pulang," sahut Iruka sambil tersenyum. Ibiki mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari rumah setelah jam sembilan malam di Konoha Gakuen, Iruka," jelas Ibiki.

"Eh…? Kenapa?" tanya Iruka heran. "Belakangan ini, banyak orang yang tewas dengan luka gigitan di leher dan karena kehabisan darah di jalan utama Konoha Gakuen… Berdasarkan penelitian, darah orang tewas tersebut dihisap… Oleh Drakula… Terlihat dari beberapa cakaran dan gigitan di leher. Dan itu terjadi hampir pada setiap orang yang lewat di jalan tersebut pada jam sembilan malam atau lebih dari jam itu," jelas Ibiki lebar.

"Dra… Drakula…?" kata Iruka agak takut.

"Ya, Drakula… Berdasarkan rumor yang sedang berkembang, Drakula tersebut memang berwajah sangat tampan dan manis… Berumur 18 tahun, berambut keperakan, dan memakai jas. Serta…"

"…?"

"Drakula itu kesepian…"

"Maka itu dia diberi nama 'Lonely Dracula'."

Pemuda berambut kuncir itu menelan ludah karena takut. "Ba… Baiklah… Sa… Saya akan pulang," kata Iruka menurut. Ibiki mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu, Anda bagaimana, Ibiki-sama? Tidak langsung pulang?" tanya Iruka.

"Tidak, aku bagian dari peneliti kasus ini yang bekerja sama dengan polisi," jawab Ibiki.

Iruka hanya bengong.

"Pulanglah! Tunggu apa lagi!" bentak Ibiki.

"Ba-baik!"

Iruka ketakutan setengah mati ketika lewat jalan utama Konoha Gakuen. Jalan itu begitu sunyi senyap dan mencekam. Iruka bergidik ketika melihat sebuah bayangan berkelebat lalu hilang seketika. Ia melihat arlojinya. Jam sembilan kurang lima menit.

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar di tiang lampu. Namun tiga detik kemudian pemuda itu hilang dengan cepat. Iruka langsung berdoa dalam hati sambil berlari menuju apartemennya yang tinggal seratus meter lagi dari situ.

"GYAAAA…!"

Iruka membelalak ketika suara teriakan terdengar menggema di seluruh jalan yang dilewatinya. Ia tak berani menoleh untuk melihat keadaan apa di belakangnya. Namun Iruka benar-benar ngeri ketika mendengar jeritan kesakitan dan menderita yang terus menggema itu. Ia menambah kecepatan larinya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk langsung melupakan peristiwa mistis malam ini.

'_Ini hanya ilusi…! Ini hanya ilusi…!' _batin Iruka takut.

'_Gawat… Lebih baik mati sekarang daripada harus berlama-lama di bawah tekanan ini!' _ batinnya.

_BLAM!_

Iruka langsung menutup pintu apartemennya dan langsung berganti baju. Ia lalu tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Tak tidur, hanya tiduran. Ia berusaha melupakan semua ketakutannya. Iruka pun lama-lama tertidur. Yah, walaupun sulit sekali menidurkan diri dengan suasana hati seperti itu.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Malam yang panjang nan mencekam —bagi Iruka— pun telah digantikan dengan sinar matahari pagi yang hangat. Iruka berjalan dengan perasaan yang masih shock ke sekolahnya, Konoha High School. Ia masih sedikit takut.

Iruka heran ketika melihat banyaknya polisi dan orang-orang. "Permisi. Ada apa ya di sini?" tanya Iruka pada seseorang.

Orang yang ditanya Iruka menoleh. "Tadi malam, Lonely Dracula beraksi lagi. Kali ini, korbannya laki-laki," jawab orang itu.

Ketakutan Iruka bertambah, setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang ditanyainya, ia berlari pergi dari TKP itu.

**Konoha High School, pada jam istirahat…**

Seluruh murid sekolah tak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang Lonely Dracula. Iruka tak mau ikutan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang membicarakan tentang Lonely Dracula.

"Iruka. Ada informasi baru tentang Lonely Dracula. Sepertinya di antara senpai kita-lah Si _Drakulanya._ Tapi tidak tentu juga sih," ucap Naruto, ia menekan kata 'drakula' yang diucapkannya. Kali ini, Iruka tertarik.

"Siapa, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu, kan? Itu, lho… Senpai kita, yang selalu tertutup dan selalu menyendiri. Hatake Kakashi. Ia yang dicurigai. Soalnya sifatnya belakangan ini mencurigakan. Ia selalu membawa… Emmh… Cairan aneh berwarna merah di botol minumnya. Setelah diperiksa, itu ternyata adalah darah. Tapi ia mengelak dengan santainya, ia berkata 'Ini darah dari pendonor darah yang dibutuhkan rumah sakit, aku hanya membantu rumah sakit. Apa itu salah?', begitu," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu… Apa lagi tak cukup kan kalau bukti…"

Tiba-tiba kelas hening. Kakashi masuk kelas Iruka. Ia meletakkan sebuah amlop coklat besar dan pergi begitu saja. Semua langsung bergidik ngeri.

"I-itu dia… Orangnya," kata Naruto agak mengecilkan suaranya.

"Ukh… Emang ngeri sih," komentar Iruka.

Kedua sahabat dekat itu diam sebentar. "Tapi, Iruka… Kau tahu, tidak? Dari tadi… Bahkan dari belakangan ini, Kakashi-senpai sepertinya terus memperhatikanmu, walaupun hanya sedetik. JANGAN-JANGAN KAU INCARANNYA!" kata Naruto mengagetkan.

"Hush! Tidak baik, Naruto. Mencurigai orang lain tanpa ada alasan yang jelas itu tindakan yang tercela, tau!" protes Iruka.

"I… Iya, deh. Tapi kita harus hati-hati, kan!" ucap Naruto.

Iruka hanya mengangguk. Namun, jujur saja, walaupun ia berkata begitu, ia tetap mencurigai senpainya itu.

"_**Ya, Drakula… Berdasarkan rumor yang sedang berkembang, Drakula tersebut memang berwajah sangat tampan dan manis… Berumur 18 tahun, berambut keperakan, dan memakai jas. Serta…"**_

"_**Drakula itu kesepian…"**_

Sekonyong-konyong, terngianglah perkataan Ibiki di benak pemuda berkucir coklat itu. Namun Iruka segera menghilangkan prasangka buruk itu. Ia meneleng kepalanya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Genma, Raidou, Naruto, Iruka, dan Sasuke (yang bekerja sambilan di café yang sama) berjalan beriringan. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara. Ketakutan menyelimuti mereka semua. Kecuali Sasuke. Ia terkenal stoic dan sedikit dingin. "Sudah jam sembilan malam. Iruka, bagaimana denganmu? Kami mungkin tak apa-apa karena apartemen kami tak melewati jalan utama Konoha Gakuen." Ucap Genma. Yah, salah mereka sendiri, sih. Telat untuk bekerja sambilan ke café karena main bola basket dulu sampai lupa waktu dan harus kena hukuman membersihkan café.

Iruka merinding. Namun ia berusaha tampak berani. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian pulanglah, tak usah cemas." Kata Iruka menenangkan dengan senyuman lemah.

"Benar, nih, tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Tak apa-apa," jawab Iruka.

"Hati-hati, Iruka!"

Kini tinggal Iruka seorang diri. Ia merinding hebat sambil memandangi jalan sunyi senyap dan mencekam itu. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan melalui jalan itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar nyanyian aneh nan menyeramkan. Juga terkesan sedih. Lengkap dengan angin dingin dan musik khas Jepang pada zaman Edo yang mencekam. Iruka sudah berharap pingsan saja pada saat itu. Ia berpikir akan lebih ringan kalau ia pingsan saat itu juga.

"Khu, khu, khu…" terdengar tawa kecil yang menyeramkan.

"Akhirnya mangsa yang kuincar datang sendiri ke jebakan ini…" ucap suara itu.

"S-siapa kau!" pekik Iruka. Ia menengok kanan kiri. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa.

Seorang pemuda keluar dari kegelapan malam. Rasanya sinar bulan purnama yang terang malam itu pun tak mampu menerangi kegelapan malam mencekam itu.

Sang Lonely Dracula memunculkan jati dirinya. Wajah yang asing di mata Iruka, tapi juga dikenalnya.

"KAKASHI-SEN—mmmfff!"

Kakashi menutup mulut Iruka dengan tangannya. "Ssst… Diamlah, kau bisa membangunkan orang lain… Khu, khu, khu." Ucap Kakashi menyeramkan. Ia menggigit leher Iruka dan menjilat darah yang keluar. Sayup-sayup terdengar erangan kesakitan yang berasal dari mulut Iruka.

"Darahmu… Sllrrp… Enak sekali, sayang… Aku tak sabar mencicipimu," kata Kakashi.

Pemuda berumur 18 tahun berambut perak itu membuat pingsan Iruka dengan caranya sendiri. Entahlah, cara Lonely Dracula itu sendiri… Mungkin?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Iruka membuka matanya yang terasa berat sekali. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, ia menengok kanan-kiri. Berada di tempat tidur dan berada di tempat yang asing membuatnya bingung dan sedikit takut.

Pemuda itu terkejut ketika hendak bangun, ternyata tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh tambang. "Siapa saja… Tolong aku," desisnya lemah. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya berat sekali, dan lehernya terasa agak perih.

_DEG!_

Ia ingat. Iruka telah diculik oleh Hatake Kakashi. Senpainya sendiri… Diculik oleh Lonely Dracula…

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Ucap Kakashi yang muncul dari balik kegelapan kamar. Iruka berusaha membuka lebar matanya yang terasa berat.

"Kakashi-senpai! Je-jelaskan ini semua!" pekik Iruka minta pertanggungjawaban.

"Bodoh sekali…" desis Kakashi. "Bahkan semuanya di KHS tak menyadari bahwa aku si Lonely Dracula itu…"

"BUKAN ITU! TAPI MAKSUDKU ITU—aaah! Aaaah... Aaaah… Kkkhk…"

Protes Iruka menjadi desahan ketika Kakashi menggesekan 'miliknya' dan 'milik' Iruka. Membuat 'Adik Kecil' punya Iruka menegang seketika.

"Panggil aku Kakashi saja!" kata Kakashi.

Kakashi melucuti pakaian Iruka dengan cepat. Drakula itu menelan ludah dan menyeringai mesum ketika melihat tubuh polos Iruka yang sangat indah. Terlebih lagi melihat Adik Kecil Iruka berdiri dan ujungnya sudah memerah meminta lebih.

Drakula itu pun langsung meraih penis Iruka dan mengocoknya. "Ternyata kau gampang sekali terpancing, ya," ucap Kakashi dan menyeringai lagi.

"Hen… Hentikan…" mohon Iruka.

"Hentikan? Baru saja kita mulai," kata Kakashi sambil merangkak ke atas tubuh Iruka yang lebih kecil darinya. Tangannya tak mau berhenti mengocok kepunyaan Iruka.

Kakashi mengecup bibir Iruka lembut, namun berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Iruka berusaha agar mulutnya tetap terkunci rapat, tapi akhirnya terbuka karena dipaksa oleh Kakashi. Lidah Kakashi pun bertautan dengan lidahnya Iruka. Mengajak 'perang lidah'. Namun dengan sebuah gigitan kecil, lidah Iruka langsung kalah.

Temperatur di kamar itu naik. Air conditioner yang menyala pun tak banyak mempengaruhi.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, rasanya Iruka hampir pingsan lagi karena ciuman 'pemanasan' yang di hadiahkan oleh Kakashi telah mengurangi pasokan oksigen.

"Apa… Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Iruka lemah.

Kakashi tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku terpesona saat melihatmu waktu ospek. Codet di wajahmu juga enak dipandang. Nggak bikin kau serem. Lalu…" Kakashi berkata sambil melepas kuncir rambut Iruka.

"Kucirmu bikin kau tambah manis, dan…" Kakashi lagi-lagi menggantungkan perkataannya. Wajah Iruka memerah dibilang begitu. Namun ia segera meneleng kepalanya dan menghapuskan semua rasa tersipunya itu.

"Aishiteru, Iruka."

'_Apa, sih?! Hei, hei! Iruka! Kakashi kan drakula! Kau nggak boleh terkecoh dengan omong kosong itu! Mikir apa sih kau ini!'_ batin Iruka dalam hati.

"Aku tanya! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku! Bukan alasanmu menyukaiku! Bodoh!" sahut Iruka.

Kakashi diam sebentar. "Kan aku sudah bilang. AI-SHI-TE-RU, Iruka," ucap Kakashi lagi. Kali ini, ia mengeja suku katanya.

Jujur saja, sedikit banyak Iruka _agak_ suka dengan kata 'Aishiteru, Iruka' dari Kakashi untuknya. Tapi, ini bukan saatnya untuk senang-senang. Iruka harus berpikir keras untuk bisa kabur dari situ… Secepatnya…

#

.

#

.

#

Hawa panas di kamar itu dapat menggantikan hawa dingin di luar. Suara-suara erotis dapat terdengar jelas, dan suara kecupan basah pun rasanya tak dapat hilang sedari tadi.

"Kakashi… Enggh!"

Iruka menggeliat sexy. Kini, Kakashi memasukkan kejantanannya ke mulutnya. Mengulumnya pelan-pelan, namun semakin lama ia malah melumatnya keras-keras. Menggigit-gigit ujungnya dan menjilat-jilatnya.

"Hmmmhh… Slllrrp… Slrrp… I love your penis, dear…" desis Kakashi.

"Enggh! A… Aku mau keluar!" pekik Iruka. Kakashi menyeringai.

"Silahkan, sayang. Keluarkan sebanyak mungkin," kata Kakashi.

CROOOT… CROOOT… CROOOT…

Tanpa ragu-ragu, tanpa jijik, Kakashi langsung menelan semua cairan sperma Iruka yang menyemprot dengan ganas ke mulutnya.

"Aaah… Hahh… Hahh…".

Terdengar nafas Iruka yang terengah-engah. Kakashi menyengir lebar sambil menjilat cairan Iruka yang tersisa di bibirnya.

"Harusnya aku mencicipimu dari awal. Kau tahu? Cairanmu manis, Iruka. Aku menyukainya," ucap Kakashi.

Iruka hanya membuang muka. "Sekarang giliranmu yang memanjaku. Lihat ini, kan," kata Kakashi. Ia menyodorkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Iruka menelan ludah melihat kejantanan Kakashi yang berukuran 'wow' itu. Ia yakin wajahnya sangat merah. Ia juga merasa kalau wajahnya panas sekali.

Pemuda itu mengangguk lemah. Iruka menelan semua kejantanan Kakashi, lalu berusaha memanjakannya, sebisa mungkin. Walaupun agak tersedak karena iruka tak terbiasa. Tapi toh, Kakashi mengerang senang. Tandanya, pemuda berambut perak itu menyukai servis milik Umino Iruka.

Namun tiba-tiba, Kakashi menarik kepala Iruka sehingga barangnya yang besar itu tepat menusuk kerongkongannya.

Tiga detik kemudian, cairan sperma Kakashi yang amis kental itu menyemprot kerongkongan Iruka. Tentu saja Iruka kaget, ia hendak memuntahkan cairan itu namun dicegah Kakashi. "Telan! Telan semuanya!" perintah Kakashi. Iruka terpaksa menelan cairan itu seperti minum air biasa. Walaupun, rasa cairan itu sama sekali tak enak dan bikin enek.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Anak baik… Sekarang, kau akan mengerti rasanya tertahan…" ucap Kakashi. Ia beranjak dari tubuh Iruka dan meraih sebuah kotak kecil berwarna perak di buffet sebelah tempat tidur tempat ia memainkan Iruka.

Iruka agak cemas. Ia takut membayangkan kalau Kakashi mengeluarkan benda tajam atau senjata api untuk membunuhnya dan langsung menghisap darahnya. Iruka ngeri setengah mati.

Tapi kenyataannya…

Bukannya senjata api atau benda tajam untuk membunuh, Kakashi hanya mengeluarkan dua alat aneh… Yang satu penis tiruan, yang satunya lagi berbentuk sebuah cincin namun lebih besar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Iruka heran.

"Toy sex," jawab Kakashi tenang.

"Hah? Apa itu… Toy sex?"

"Alat untuk memainkanmu,"

"APA?!"

Perasaan cemas Iruka tambah buruk ketika Kakashi menyeringai lebar kepadanya. Ia meletakkan kedua toy sex itu ke buffet yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur. Kakashi lalu menjilat wajah Iruka dengan nafsu. Yah, sebenarnya Iruka juga agak senang menghirup wanginya aroma mint yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Namun nafasnya tertahan ketika kedua tangan Kakashi memainkan nipplenya sampai mengeras. Ia juga agak berontak ketika Kakashi menggigit lehernya dengan keras. Tapi berontakkan Iruka segera menjadi erangan halus ketika Kakashi menjilat bekas gigitannya itu.

"Iruka, Aishiteru…" bisik Kakashi.

'_Semakin lama, bersama Kakashi makin menyenangkan…'_

'_Aku mulai suka dengannya…' _pikir Iruka.

"Engh… Aku mau keluar!" pekik Iruka. Kakashi segera mengambil toy sex cock ring. Lalu menyumbat penis Iruka agar tak mengeluarkan cairan dulu.

"Apa yang kau laku—ngggh!"

Iruka merasa toy sex yang dimasukkan Kakashi ke lubang belakangnya bergetar heboh. "Nggghh! Lepaskan!" seru Iruka. Ia merasa tersiksa karena ia tak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya.

**Tiga puluh menit kemudian…**

"Annhgh! Ahhh!"

"Kau membuatku terpesona, Iruka," kata Kakashi. Ia mencabut vibrator yang bergetar heboh karena ia memasang kecepatan maksimal dari dalam lubang belakang Iruka.

Iruka menghela nafas panjang karena siksaan Kakashi berkurang satu. Namun ia benar-benar tertahan karena cock ring yang menyumbat cairannya yang sudah berontak mau keluar.

"Lepaskan… Aku mohon," desis Iruka lemah. Kakashi menggeleng.

"Kita akan melakukannya bersama," sahutnya.

"Okay, persiapan babak terakhir. Hisap jariku, sayang." Kata Kakashi. Ia menyodorkan tiga jarinya ke mulut Iruka. Pemuda itu hanya menurut keinginan Kakashi. Ia menghisap ketiga jari Kakashi. Dan itu membuat Kakashi menahan nafasnya.

Iruka hanya mendesah kecewa ketika Kakashi melepaskan jarinya. Namun Iruka menjengit ketika satu jari Kakashi masuk ke hole belakangnya yang sempit.

"Tsk! Sakit, Kakashi!" kata Iruka. Ia tak berani membayangkan bagaimana jari-jari Kakashi menembus hole belakangnya. Kakashi menambahkan dua jari lainnya.

"AAGHH! Sa… Sakit, Kakashi!" pekik Iruka.

Kakashi tak bergeming. Ia terus menggerakkan jarinya membentuk garis zig-zag. Namun setelah mendengar jeritan Iruka lagi, Kakashi menyeringai.

"Jadi di sini, ya, sweet-spot mu? Mudah sekali ketemunya, padahal aku ingin lebih lama main di hole mu yang sempit ini." kata Kakashi dengan nada pura-pura kecewa. "Tapi, kau jujur saja, deh. Kau menyukai permainanku ini, kan?" lanjutnya.

Iruka membuang wajahnya. "Kau yang memaksaku!" ucapnya.

Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak, menampilkan deretan gigi drakulanya yang runcing-runcing itu. Membuat Iruka ngeri lagi.

"Oke, babak terakhir… Here we go!" kata Kakashi riang. Ia mengambil barangnya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam liang Iruka. Dalam satu sentakan, benda besar itu masuk.

Iruka menjerit cukup keras, tapi segera ditahan Kakashi. Ia mencium bibir Iruka. Namun Kakashi menggerak-gerakan miliknya dengan ganas, ia mendengar teriakan Iruka yang teredam oleh ciuman ganasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh mereka berdua mengejang.

"Iruka… Aku mau keluar…!"

"Engghh! Aku juga…"

Kakashi segera melepas cock ring dari penis Iruka, dan…

CROOOT… CROOOT… CROOOT…

Akhirnya berhasil juga mereka klimaks barengan. Kakashi pun langsung rebahan di sebelah Iruka. Terdengar deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi seraya membelai rambut Iruka. "Nghh… Hhh… C-cukup… Ak-aku, caphheek sekaliihh…" kata Iruka kurang jelas karena deru nafasnya.

"Yosh. Karena kita sudah melakukan ini… Maukah kau menerima pernyataan cintaku padamu?"

Iruka bingung. Namun, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah… Tapi, ada satu syarat!" jawab Iruka.

"Apa?"

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMBUNUH ORANG LAGI, DRAKULA! KAU TAHU ITU!"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Oke, oke… Gampang, kok! Aku gak bakal bunuh orang lagi!"

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Ehm, ehm… Hei, kalian tahu, nggak? Kayaknya Iruka dan Kakashi-senpai sekarang deket banget deh!" kata Naruto.

"Ah, itu cuma hanya kau saja kayaknya, deh, Dobe. Jangan bikin fangirlsnya Kakashi histeris," sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Benar! Benar! Sekolah bisa heboh selama setahun kalau benar-benar begitu." Timpal Raidou.

"Tapi... Kalau cuma bersahabat biasa… Mereka takkan pulang bareng, gandengan tangan, nonton bioskop, atau dinner bersama," sambar Genma. Ia memperlihatkan gambar-gambar kebersamaan Kakashi dan Iruka dari handphone-nya.

"Hei, hei… Kau dapat dari mana gambar itu, Genma?!" tanya Raidou.

Genma tersenyum bangga. "Semua murid broadcast, tahu! Cek handphone kalian, deh!" kata Genma.

"APAAA?! I… IYA! BENERAN!"

"ME… MEREKA…"

"PACARAAAAN!"

"MEREKA UDAH GAK NORMAL, TUH!"

"HUAHAHAAHAHAAHHAAH!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HIYAHAHAHAHAHA!

Akhirnya fic abal ini selesai juga. Kakashi nista, ya? Iruka juga aneh banget… Masa' pengen jadian sama drakula? #bingung sendiri#.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Namanya juga imajinasi saya! (Imajinasi saya aneh-aneh). Oh, iya. Kalau ada pujian, kritik, saran atau apa itu, tolong review, ya. Soalnya review itu adalah semangat saya untuk mengetik fic. Hehehe… TAPI SAYA GAK NERIMA FLAMER!

Review please!

Review!

Review!

Review!


End file.
